


Two Noirettes: Staig Week Collection 2020

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Staig Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Staig Week Collection. I'm SO LATE to the party, but life has been real since January and I'm just now back on my feet. I only have a few days to cram out stories so I'm hoping all goes well. Additional Summaries in the Author Notes.Chapter 1: PetsChapter 2: Date
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Two Noirettes: Staig Week Collection 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Stan is vet and Craig has a pet. Lol didn't mean for it to rhyme.

Pets

***

It took everything Stan has not to yell at the owner in front of him. She shouldn't have this poor dog, and he would make sure of it, if something her reaction to his advice showed signs of her not changing.

"Ma'am. You can't feed your dog once every few days. You're starving him." 

"He's small. He doesn't need to eat that much." 

"His size just means his portions don't need to be as much as a larger dog. As it is, he's already smaller and well under the 20 pounds a Scottish Terroir should weigh. I'll give you some recommendations for healthy dog foods to bring him up to speed-"

"OH NO! I know what you're doing!" The sudden rise in the woman's voice startled Stan. "All you doctors are the same! You're just under the thumb of the dog food industry!"

He should have known the woman was going to be insane, should have seen this coming. She gave off that vibe.

"Ma'am, I'm not working for the dog food industry. You're killing your dog slowly. It's animal abuse and if you don't start feeding him a proper amount, I'm going to have to get the authorities involved. If you actually care about Mister Snuggles here, you will follow my instructions. Am I clear?"

Stan knew his tone was harsh, the poor baby recoiled away from him which made him question for a moment if he shouldn't just have him removed anyways. Luckily, it seemed to get through to the woman before him. Her eyes glossed over and she softly pet the tiny dog in her lap. Her nod calmed Stan and he began gently explaining how much, how often, and what kind of food she should be giving her dog. After printing off a list of brands along with feeding instructions, he had her set up a follow up in a month to make sure Mister Snuggles was on a healthy track. 

The receptionist gave Stan a curious look before slapping a new clipboard into his hands. It was only a matter of time before they would run into each other, it was surprising they hadn't done so already considering South Park's low population. Stan did his best holding back any emotions but his heart was racing in his chest. 

"Mr Tucker and Apollo." 

Stan hated how attractive Craig had become over the years. He was hot when they had dated in highschool, but it seemed Craig aged well. Too well. He'd have thought that 8 years apart would have dwindled the attraction some. Craig just carrying a small animal made him more attractive in Stan's eyes. 

Stan directed him to a small room before following them in. The first thing he noticed definitely wasn't Craig's hair or eyes or lips or body, it was Craig was holding onto Apollo as if to calm himself down rather than comfort the guinea pig. It took a lot of effort to tear his eyes away from the man and focus on his clipboard. 

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Tucker?" 

"This little shit got out of the pen and explored the kitchen unsupervised a few days ago. Since then he's been coughing-" as if to prove this point, Apollo let out a series of tiny coughing sounds. Craig just pointed to the animal, still petting the little guy. "-And sneezing like crazy, being super lethargic. Just acting all sick without the nose or eye problems."

"I see. Do you know if he ate something he wasn't supposed to?" 

"Probably. The dumb shit is always getting into things he's not supposed to. Clyde does have a habit of dropping food and not picking it up." 

"You live with Clyde?" Stan didn't mean to ask, the question escaped him before he could think about what he was saying.

Craig hummed. "In this economy? You have to."

Stan nodded as a wave of relief washed over him. It shouldn't matter that his ex was dating someone, it was a mutual break-up where Stan wanted to go to college not around here and Craig didn't. Whatever feelings he'd been avoiding since coming back shouldn't matter.

But they did. And Craig being in front of him was reigniting them all. 

"Alright. Let's check you out, shall we?" Craig gave Stan a slight grin as he handed over Apollo. Stan did his best not to think too hard about how it sounded. He turned his focus on the guinea pig before him. 

First thing Stan did was check the little guys breathing, which unfortunately sounded fine. Of course it couldn't be something so simple. He gave Apollo another look over, inspecting his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. As he was opening Apollo's mouth, the guinea pig began another coughing fit, this time spitting something up. He made a lunge to eat it again, but Stan quickly scooped him up and handed him to a stunned Craig. With his gloves on, Stan picked up the small, hard, black object. It reminded Stan of a rock. 

It didn't take Stan long to figure out what it could be. He walked over to the metal cabinet and stuck the object to it. It became obvious real quick that Apollo had managed to swallow a piece of a magnet. 

Craig's face quickly went from shock to disbelief. "Of course. Of. Fucking. Course."

"At least he coughed it up himself." Stan offered as he tried to pull the magnet off the fridge. "Could have gone worse."

"I guess." Craig picked up Apollo as if to look into his eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?" 

The guinea pig let out a series of squeals. Craig seemed satisfied with the answer and set him back down in his lap. Stan wrote a few things in the chart during the exchange before putting the magnet in a tiny Ziploc bag and offering it to Craig. Craig let out a hum as he took it from Stan. 

"Honestly wish our first meeting wouldn't have been business."

"Hmm?" Stan's heart thumped hard in his chest. 

"Just makes it a little weird asking you out to dinner after you just watched Apollo vomit out a magnet." 

"Dinner?" Stan was pretty sure he was grinning like an idiot as his heart tried to break out from his chest. Craig still had feelings? Was this a date?

"If you want." Craig acted like he was more interested in petting Apollo but Stan knew him well enough to know this was just him being nervous. As nervous as Stan was. "It's no big deal, I just thought if you wanted to catch up or something-"

"Yeah. Yeah. That sounds good. Just uh-” Stan patted himself down, looking for his pen he swore he just had.

Craig pulled out his phone and tapped on it a few times before handing it to Stan. Stan added his contact info to the device before handing back the phone. He tried not to make a big deal over their hands brushing. The two just stared at each other in silence before Apollo reminded them they were still in the exam room. Stan let out a cough. 

"Right. Uh. Reception will get you straightened out." Stan waved the clipboard showing he had Craig's info right there. 

"Yeah. That's good. I’ll- I’ll text you. Or something. later.." 

Stan took a moment after dropping off Craig's info at the desk to rejoice. He couldn't believe what just transpired. 


End file.
